Peace on Earth, Good Will towards Men and Women
by bbfan
Summary: An old 'friend' shows up with some bad news. Post-series.
1. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER:The characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions  
I'm just using them in my story.  
  
TITLE: Peace on Earth Good Will Towards Men...and Women Part 1  
  
RATING: PG  
.  
AUTHOR: bbfan  
  
SUMMERY: An old 'friend' shows up with some bad news.   
This takes place in Dec. 1990. All secrets are out, seeing Lee and Amanda have a 21/2 year old son Matthew William. They now live in a bigger house not far from the old one in Arlington. Philip is a senior and Jamie is a sophmore in high school. Dottie is married to Capt. Kurt and lives in the Carriage House they had built on their property. Comments greatly appreciated.  
  
  
Amanda stood in the doorway to the living room watching the 'men' in her life 'decorate' the Christmas tree and listened as they sang Christmas carols way out of tune. She remembered that it wasn't to long ago that she could barely get Lee into the house at Christmas time, let alone see him decorate the Christmas tree with such enthusiasim. She smiled at the memory of it all. A loud crash and a very familiar wail brought her back to the present.  
  
"OWWW! BOO-BOO!!!" Matt screamed at the top of his lungs. A stack of of ornaments fell on his head. Lee picked him up quickly to see if he had really hurt himself, but he appeared more scared than hurt.  
  
Amanda went over to retrieve her crying son, but he didn't want her. He was extremely close to his father at this stage of his life and she totally understood. Philip and Jamie went through the same stage with Joe.  
  
"I'll tell you what, why don't I take this little guy up and get his bath and you guys finish the tree." Lee tossed Matt up in the air which caused the boy to sob and laugh at the same time.  
  
"Great idea honey," Amanda said with a smile of relief. "We'll finish down here and I'll make some hot chocolate to go with the cookies we baked earlier. She reached up and gave Matt a kiss and then kissed Lee.  
  
Amanda quickly turned around to see the reaction on Philip and Jamie's face. Philip just smiled, but Jamie cringed and mumbled something about taking it to the bedroom.  
  
Lee laughed out loud at Jamie's response, but Amanda just stood there with a shocked expression on her face. She couldn't believe Jamie said that. She could feel her face turning red with embarrassment.   
  
Lee left the room with a giggling Matt in tow. Amanda and the boys went about their business decorating the tree.   
  
"Mom?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yes Jamie?"  
  
Jamie looked down at the floor. Amanda stopped what she was doing and went over to where he stood.  
  
"Hey you, what's wrong?'  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I really didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"I know honey. Hey come here." She took Jamie into her arms and gave him a hug for reassurence. "It just scares me how fast you two are growing up and that little comment you made just proves my point. Sometimes I forget that you are almost men and I want to keep you little for just a while longer."  
  
The boys both smiled at her then they both planted a big kiss on her cheeks.  
  
"All right you two let's get this tree done before Lee gets back down here."  
  
  
  
They finally finished the tree and were in the kitchen getting the hot chocolate and cookies ready.  
  
"Mom?" Philip asked as he put marshmellows in each of the hot, steamy cocoa.  
  
"Yea"  
  
Philip hesitated and then asked, "Why is it that every year Lee seems to get very excited about Christmas? I mean everyone gets excited, but he seems more excited...well... I mean he gets more excited than...ME!"  
  
Amanda smiled. He definitely has her gift of rambling. she thought to herself.  
  
"Well do you remember when I told you about Lee's childhood, how his parents died and how his Uncle, the Colonel, took him in?" Both boys nodded their heads yes. "Well after his parents died they didn"t celebrate Christmas like he did with his parents. They had Christmas dinner in the Mess Hall with the soldiers that didn't go home for the holidays. There was never a Christmas tree in their barracks or singing around the tree like we do. It was a very lonely time for a little boy. So over the years I guess Lee forgot how to celebrate the holidays."  
  
Philip knew exactly how he felt. "You know mom, I think I know how he felt. I mean dad wasn't always around during the holidays when we were younger... I don't know I sometimes felt real bad about that, but I didn't want to ruin your Christmas, so I didn't say anything to you or grandma."  
  
Amanda wanted to cry. She didn't realize that the absence of Joe had such an effect on her oldest son. He hid his feelings well. She walked over and gently put her hand on Philips face. She gathered him into her arms and hugged him. She whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."  
  
Philip released himself from her embrace and smiled at her. "It's alright mom, I'm way over that, besides you and grandma never failed to get me into the Christmas spirit. You did a good job." He squeezed her hand for reassurance.  
  
"I love you." was all Amanda could say. Her son just grew up right in front of her. She was never more proud of him than at this moment.  
  
  
Lee stood in the foyer listening to the conversation that was going on in the kitchen. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret when she mentioned his childhood, something he'd soon forget but he knew that he wouldn't. What Philip declared about his father surprised him though. He felt for the boy. No one should feel the pain of abandonment, especially a child.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and snuck up on Amanda, and put his arms around her waist from behind. "You know I'm very lucky to have you and your wonderful sons to remind me what this holiday is all about. I thank you all."  
  
Amanda leaned back into his embrace. She felt so close to him right now.  
  
"Yea, well don't you ever forget that mister", she said teasing him. Lee kissed her on the neck.  
  
"YUCK!" Jamie exclaimed and grabbed a handfull of cookies and his hot chocolate and went to the table.  
  
They chuckled at his response and followed his lead to the table. They all were sitting at the table talking about what the boys wanted for Christmas when the door bell rang.  
  
Philip jumped up and went to answer the door. In his excitement he spilled a little bit of his cocoa.  
  
"Sorry about that!" he yelled as he went to answer the door. He opened the door to find a man standing off to one side, in the shadows so he couldn't get a good look at him. "Can I help you?" he asked. The man shuffled his feet as if he was very   
nervous.  
  
"Is your mother home?" he asked. Philip never heard an accent like the one the man possesed. He thought maybe it sounded... Russian, but he wasn't sure.  
  
"If you'll just wait here I'll get her, Mr.?" he asked not knowing why he suddenly felt a little weird about this guy.  
  
"It's a surprise for Christmas." he answered.  
  
"I'll go and get her, just wait here."  
  
Philip went quickly back into the kitchen. The look on his face concerned Amanda.  
  
"Who was it sweetheart?" she asked and then glanced over to see if Lee had noticed the look on his face. He had.  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen him before. He asked if my mother was home and when I asked who he was, he said it was a surprise. He has a funny accent, I think its Russian." He shrugged his shoulders not understanding any of it.  
  
Amanda looked at Lee with an expression on her face telling him not to get too excited around the boys. He understood her completely. The boys knew what they did for a living, they even passed the Family of Agents course with flying colors. He didn't want to alarm them, but no one has ever tried to contact them at their home. This was not good, he could sense it.  
  
"Boys, finish your hot chocalate. Lee and I will handle our visitor." She walked over to Lee and then turned around to face the boys. "Stay here until I come and get you, O.K."  
  
The tone of her voice told the boys to listen to what she said. "We'll be right here." Jamie said flatly.  
  
Lee took Amanda's hand and led her into the foyer. He put his finger up to his lips telling her to be quiet. He then went to the peep hole and looked outside. He could see a figure of a man standing in the shadows but couldn't make out the face. He stepped back and whispered something to Amanda.   
  
Amanda stood close to the door. "Who is it?' she asked trying desperately to hide the fear in her voice.  
  
"Amanda it's me, Yuri... Yuri Valov." the voice on the other side answered.  
  
Amanda looked wildly at Lee. "What is he doing here. Lee he shouldn't be here. This is our home. If he knows we live here then the KGB, or what's left of them must know also." she whispered not wanting the boys to here their conversation.  
  
"I don't know Amanda, but there is only one way to find out." And with that he swung open the door and in one swift move he had the Russian through the front door and pinned up against the wall.  
  
"Is that the way you treat someone who has saved your life?" Yuri asked with a strained smile on his face.  
  
Lee couldn't help but smiled at the Russian. He let loose of him and cleared his throat.  
  
"Just the Russian ones who show up on my front steps." he answered looking at a very shocked Amanda.  
  
  
Amanda thought quickly. She forcefully shoved Lee and Yuri into the den and shut the doors. She leaned against the door and took a deep breath to settle her frayed nerves. This does not get any easier she thought to herself.  
  
She went into the kitchen to see the boys. They looked at her with fear in their eyes. "Fella's listen a friend of ours is here to visit with us so we will be in the den... visiting... so...," but before she could finish Jamie interrupted her.  
  
"I think I'll go up and finish my reading assignment and then go to bed." He got up and went over to Amanda. He gave a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight.  
  
"Yea, I think I'll go and call Jennifer and see what's up. You'll be alright...right?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.  
  
"We'll be fine, like I said he is a friend." She couldn't quite look him in the eye. She really wasn't being dishonest with him, but she just didn't have time to explain everything to him.  
  
"Goodnight mom." He kissed her on the cheek. "If Matt gets up I'll take care of him."  
  
"Thanks Philip."  
  
Amanda fixed Yuri a cup of hot chocolate and added it to the tray of cookies.and then took them to the den. She knocked on the door and Lee opened it for her. He took the tray from her and put it on the desk.  
  
Yuri walked over to Amanda and held out his hand. "Hello Amanda."  
  
Amanda took his hand and shook it. "Hello Yuri."  
  
Lee cleared his voice nervously. "Now that that is out of the way I have only two questions, how did you know that I lived here and what in the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Yuri smiled. "Ah, Americans always getting straight to the point. O.K. you really want to know. I followed Amanda one day from the grocery store to here and what I'm doing here is trying to save your country from a travesty by my own government."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. I'm just using them in my story.  
  
TITLE: Peace on Earth, Good Will towards Men...and Women  
  
RATING: PG  
  
AUTHOR: bbfan  
  
SUMMERY: An old 'friend' shows up with some bad news. PART 2  
  
  
  
The silence in the room was deafening. Amanda just sat there trying hard to let what she just heard sink in. "There are 3 nuclear bombs..." Yuri nodded yes. "In Washington..." He nodded again. "Stashed somewhere..."   
  
"That's what I said," Yuri said as he took another sip of his hot chocolate.  
  
"And you don't know where they are!?" Amanda looked at Lee who sat there with a very determined look on his face. "Lee, what are we going to do?"  
  
Lee ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know... those bombs could be any where." He knew he had to call Billy, but he wanted to hear more. He couldn't believe this was happening again.   
  
"Do you still have contacts in D.C.?" Amanda asked handing him the last cookie.  
  
"No, at least no one I can trust. That's why I came hear. There is much chaos going on in my country. People are being murdered by the hundred... women, children... it's awful. Most of the KGB agents have either been killed or were sent away to who knows where." He got up and walked over to where he layed his coat. He reached inside and pulled out a small leather notebook. He handed it to Amanda. "My partner gave this to me right before he was assisinated. He came over to warn me that they were coming to interrogate me... that was the last I have seen of anyone in the business. Then I came here."  
  
Amanda looked at the pages inside of the notebook. It was written in Russian, probably Russian Code. She handed it to Lee. "I think we are going to need Francine's help with decoding this."   
  
Lee looked inside to see if he could decipher any of it, but he didn't recognize it as ordinary Russian. "I think your right. I don't recognize any of it." Looking at Yuri. "Do you have any idea what is written in here?"  
  
"No, not all of us were taught code. I was hoping that maybe your country has broken some of our codes." He drank the last of his hot chocolate.  
  
Lee and Amanda sat there in silence. They looked at each other with such sadness that Yuri couldn't stand looking at them. He got back up and walked over to the window. "I'm sorry to bring you such bad news, but you were the only ones left I can trust." He looked out the window trying to hold it together.  
  
"Yuri, you can't blame yourself for what your government has done," Lee said flatly.   
  
"Maybe not, but I'm the only one left that can help you find them... so are you with me or not?" He looked pleadingly at Lee.  
  
Amanda got up and put her hand gently on his shoulder. "Of course we are with you, but this has come to a shock to us. You see Lee and I were married 31/2 years ago and we have a son who is 21/2, and there is Jamie and Philip..." her voice cracked.  
She turned from him quickly so he wouldn't see her tears. She hated to show weakness.  
  
Lee got up and gathered her into his embrace. He held her tightly and looked at Yuri. "We will do what ever it takes," he said with an emotionally filled voice.  
  
Yuri could only nod in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
Lee pulled the Blazer into his parking spot. He looked at Amanda and gave her the all clear to remove Yuri's blindfold.  
  
"I don't know why you feel you must hide your headquarters. If you remember correctly I've been here before." He squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the bright sunshine.  
  
"We moved." Lee said with such a serious look on his face that he was sure Yuri bought it.  
  
When they arrived at the bullpen Amanda couldn't help but notice the silence. Mrs Marsten didn't waste any time letting everyone know who had visitor passes. Francine met them at Billy's door and opened it for them.  
  
Billy greeted Yuri with a polite hand shake. There was no pleasant talk Even though he had saved our country from a nuclear bomb, he was still considered the enemy, until it is proven otherwise. He stood behind his desk and tried to appear as tall as he could. "Alright people I don't think I need to tell you that if what Yuri says is true, then we must keep this quiet as possible. No need to alarm the nation until we need to. Where is the Code Book?"  
  
Lee handed it to Billy, who in turn handed it to Francine. " See what you can make of this yourself. If you run into problems, go see Leatherneck. If your still stuck come back here. We'll run it through the Crypto-Machine ourselves. You'll need my clearence to do so. Remember Francine mum is the word."  
  
"Right." She looked at Amanda. "Fill me in on what is going on later."  
  
"I will." Amanda smiled a strained smile. She didn't get very much sleep last night.  
  
"Amanda, take Yuri down to Video. See if he can identify any of our Russian contacts. I think we are going to need all the help we can get on this one."  
  
"Yes sir." Amanda looked at Lee, who gave her an encouraging smile. She escorted Yuri to the door. With one last glance back she opened the door and they left.  
  
Lee could finally relax. He sat down in a chair across from Billy. "So what do you think?"  
  
"To be honest Lee, I don't know. I mean we should trust him... right?" Billy looked at Lee to get his approval, but it wasn't there. "Let me ask you, what do you think."  
  
Lee was hoping he would ask. "I think he is telling the truth. Why else would he risk being captured. Besides that he has no where else to go. According to him there is nothing left of the 'Iron Curtain'." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Billy I think you might want to call the President."  
  
Billy looked at Lee. He hesitated and then agreed. "Go see if you can help Francine. I want some kind of concrete evidence that I can report to the President, when I do make the call. Check in with me in an hour and let me know how it is coming."  
  
"O.K" Lee got up to leave.  
  
"Scarecrow, I don't think I have to remind you not to forget who we are dealing with. He still is a Russian Agent as far as we are concerned. Don't let personal feelings get in the way of your job."  
  
Lee looked down at the floor. "I know," was all he said. He opened the door and went out to find Francine.  
  
  
  
  
Amanda and Yuri walked into a rather noisy bullpen. The atmosphere was so different now as to when they left. They walked over to Francine's desk. There was so many Agents standing around that Amanda had to push her way through to get to Lee.  
So much for secrecy she thought to herself.  
  
"What's up?' she asked.  
  
"I think we cracked the first clue," he said with excitement in his voice.  
  
"O.K people, we need quiet here!" Billy yelled. The bullpen went quiet, so quiet that Yuri just smiled at the way the Americans reacted. "Go ahead Francine. What do you got?"  
  
Francine stood up and cleared her throat. "Here goes. Red, white, blue as far as the eye can see. Red, white, blue floating on a breeze. Red, white, blue don't you dare sneeze."  
  
Everyone stood there holding there breath in anticipation. Lee looked at Francine with a confused expression. "Is that it!?"  
  
"If we decipherd it correctly, yea that's it." She put the clipboard down on the desk in disgust.  
  
Lee picked it up and read it to himself again. Amanda looked over his shoulder to read it also. She lookeed at Yuri who just shrugged his shoulders as if to say, he didn't understand it either.  
  
"Come on people I know we can do this... think." Billy walked over and took the clipboard out of Lee's hands. "What is Red, white and blue and it is all you can see?"   
  
"A sailboat," someone in the back of the crowd yelled out. "An airplane," someone else offered.  
  
Amanda took a hold of Lee's shoulder. "The flag. It floats on a breeze, but it doesn't make you sneeze," she added regretably.  
"Oh, but...na couldn't be." She shook her head and looked down in defeat.  
  
Lee jumped up. He knew when her mind started to work like that she was right more often then she was wrong. "What Amanda?"  
  
"Well, on the Plaza there are flags lined up on both sides of the walkway, 'as far as the eye can see'..." She stopped as if contemplating on what she was going to say next.  
  
"Yea, go on." Lee was getting impatient, but he could feel she was on to something.  
  
It was so quiet that you could here a pin drop. "Ameri-Flora 90' was set up this past summer and the flowers make some people sneeze...oh my gosh Lee, there's one on the Plaza of Flags."   
  
"O.K you three get over there and see what you can find," Billy said motioning to Lee, Amanda and Yuri. "Francine, alert the Bomb Squad and then go and find Leatherneck and see what you can do with the rest of the clues. I'm going to call the President and fill him in. O.K people let's get a move on it!"  
  
As they left the building Yuri looked at Amanda in a new light. "Amanda you really surprised me back there. How did you..."  
  
"Give it up Valov, let's just say she has her ways." Amanda smiled and blushed. Lee and Yuri laughed aloud as they went out into the cold afternoon.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. I'm just using them in my story.  
  
TITLE: Peace on Earth Good Will towards Men...and Women  
  
AUTHOR: bbfan  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMERY: An old 'friend' shows up with bad news. PART 3  
(Sorry this took so long, but the holidays got in the way!)  
  
The Plaza of Flags was all decked out for the holidays. Amanda was thankful that Lee stopped at the house before coming here. The extra layer of clothes were a blessing. Yuri wiggled around a bit trying to adjust the fit of Lee's jeans he had borrowed. She smiled at him knowing that they had to feel uncomfortable to him. This is the first time she can recall seeing a Russian wearing jeans since seeing Ivan and Dimitri in them 6 years ago. That was a Christmas she would never forget. Although Lee and her were not seeing each other, she would never forget the feeling of horror when she saw that he was shot.  
  
Arriving on the Plaza took some doing. It was crowded, even for a weekday. Lee held tightly to Amanda's hand as they weaved their way through the crowd. He finally spotted Dave Miller, the Captain of the Capitol Bomb Squad. "Have you found anything yet?" he asked shaking Dave's gloved hand.  
  
"No, but we've only been here for an hour. Being undercover doesn't help matters. Can't seem to get into secure places without the security team getting in an uproar." He started to jump a little in place trying to get feeling back into his feet. "Damn cold out here isn't it"  
  
"Yea, so what should we do?" Lee asked motioning towards Yuri and Amanda.  
  
"Just stay close to me. I'm on a headset so I can hear what's going on. We'll be the first to know if anyone... hold it... they've found something by the Manger Scene at the East end of the Plaza. Come on let's go."  
  
It only took them a few minutes to get there. One of the members met them and told them what they had found.  
  
"There's a black briefcase behind the Manger Scene. The Dog Sniffing Unit discovered it. It's where the permanent part of the stage is. It appears to have been there for some time. Should I evacuate the Plaza sir?"  
  
Dave Miller looked at his friend. "For crying out loud Bob it's a Russian Nuclear Device! It won't do any good to evacuate the area. If this thing goes off everyone within miles will be killed."  
  
Bob's face turned white. He glared at Yuri. "Then we better get this damn thing disarmed. I want to live to see my children grow up." Yuri sensed the anger that Bob felt, and he didn't blame him for a minute.  
  
With that last comment Amanda looked at Lee with fear in her eyes. "We all do Bob," she said not breaking eye contact with Lee.  
  
"O.K. Mr.Valov, come with me. We might need your help." Dave took him by the arm and led him over to the bomb.  
  
Yuri nodded. "I will do my best."  
  
"We will all go," Lee said taking Amanda by the hand as he led the way to the back of the Manger Scene.  
  
"This is it," Bob said motioning towards the black briefcase.  
  
Yuri bent down to look it over. He made sure there wasn't a trigger mechanism wasn't installed on the outside. There wasn't. "Looks like Creshenko had some help. This is his work. It appears to be identical to the one we dismantled in Arlington Cemetary. Here Lee give me a hand." He bent down to open the briefcase.  
  
"Woe! Wait just a minute Mr. Don't you think you better let us handle this. I mean it is what we get paid for." Bob looked at Yuri with contempt. He hated the Russian for what his country has done in an act of spite.  
  
"Trust me Bob, they know what they are doing." Dave tried to give his friend an encouraging smile.  
  
Lee and Yuri went about there business of dismantling the bomb. When they came to the wires Lee noticed there was something different about the way the wires entered the bomb. "Hold it Yuri. Why are the wires so different than the last one?" The wires weren't a jumble mess that entered the bomb at any given place, they seemed to have a purpose as to where they entered the bomb.  
  
Yuri shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, unless the materials that were needed weren't available and who ever built this used American materials." He knew his country could no longer afford the materials.  
  
"Great! We could be killed by a bomb built by our own countries' materials. Just great!" Lee looked up at Amanda and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Amanda could no longer take the strain of it all. "Just pull the blue wire, give it a good tug and get it over with!" She closed her eyes tight waiting for the initial blast that she knew she would never feel if it did go off.  
  
"O.K, hear goes." Lee gave the blue wire a firm tug, which defused the timer. With a relief expression he looked at Yuri. "When was that suppose to go off?"  
  
Yuri looked at the timer. "In about 4 days it appears."  
  
Amanda looked at it too. "What's the chance that the other bombs are schedule for the same detination time?"  
  
"Probably a good one," Lee said as he stood up. "If what Yuri says is true, his government probably didn't have the funds to be elaborate with them." Yuri nodded in agreement.   
  
"Well we better get back to the Agency and see if Leatherneck and Francine has come up with anything," Amanda said with a strained smile. She knew none of them could relax until it was all over.  
  
After shaking everyone's hands and reminding them that this mission was top secret, they left for the Agency.   
  
  
  
  
"Damn!" Iliak slammed his fist down hard on the desk. What was he going to do now that the Americans had 'found' the Nuclear Device he had planted on the Plaza of Flags during the summer. He reached around and turned off the alarm signaling the bomb being dismantled.  
  
Ivan came rushing in the room when he heard Iliak yell out. "What's wrong?"  
  
Iliak looked at his friend and threw his hands up in disgust. "The Americans found our Nuclear Device on the Plaza of Flags."  
  
"How can that be. Only a few of us know that they even exist. Have they found the other devices?"  
  
"No, but it's only a matter of time... someone is helping them... and I think I know who it is." Iliak got up and walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled out a file. He handed it to Ivan.  
  
Ivan looked at the information the file held. He threw it down in disgust. "Yuri Valov, I should've known. How did he get the information about the bombs?"  
  
"Remember when they found Nicholas's body they didn't find the code book on him. They assumed it fell into the ocean. It looks like our commarade found it." Iliak lit a cigarette.  
  
"So what are we going to do? We don't have the help anymore... thanks to the 'New Order'. They wouldn't understand anyway." He hated the feeling of abandonment from his own country.   
  
"It looks like it is up to us. The Americans must pay for there intrusion on the fall of our country. We cannot fail in our mission if the Soviet Union is to be restored to its rightful place of power. We are going to go the second bomb sight and wait for our friends to show up." They left the room in a rush grabbing their guns and what ammo they had left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The trio entered the bullpen just to find everyone crowded around Francine's desk. It appeared that Francine and Leatherneck were having strained words again. Amanda couldn't help but smile at the thought of what happened the last time they had words over a case. It took almost a week or more for them to put their little disagreement behind them.  
  
"What's going on here?" Lee asked as they reached the crowd.  
  
"What do you think Scarecrow. Leatherneck and Francine have broken the 2nd clue, but they are in a disagreement as to where the actual bomb is." Beamann chuckled.  
  
"What does the 2nd clue say? Maybe we can help." Amanda stood there waiting on an answer when someone whistled real loud to get the arguing agents attention.  
  
"O.K. people I've had enough!" Billy stormed over to them and slammed his fist on the desk. The room went silent. "I know the situation has everyone nervous, but we must work together to get this mess cleared up! Now if you two could stop arguing for just one minute and fill Lee and Amanda in on what's going on maybe, just maybe we might get somewhere!"  
  
Francine stood up. "The second clue reads like this; Don't know much about history, don't know much biology, don't know much about science books..."  
  
Yuri looked at Lee and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It's your country," Lee said flatly.  
  
"I think the bomb could be planted in a school somewhere..."  
  
Francine was interuppted by Leatherneck's sighing. "It couldn't be a school Francine. Not even the Russians are that ruthless."  
  
Lee and Leatherneck glanced at Yuri, who just looked down at the floor in defeat.  
  
"O.K maybe a bad choice of words, I think it's got to be the Smithsonian. It has history, biology, science in general..."  
  
Amanda stood there deep in thought. "You know you both could be right. Why don't we search both. The schools are out for Christmas break so it won't interfere with classes." She looked around to see that most of them agreed with her, except Francine of course, who got up from her desk and quietly went over to Billy and handed him the Russian Code Book. She then slipped out of the bullpen hoping no one would follow her.  
  
Amanda looked at Lee with the expression on her face that said 'what-did-I-say-now'. Lee shrugged his shoulders and then followed Francine into the walkway. "I don't remember you ever giving up without a fight," he said walking fast trying to keep up with her. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked him straight in the eyes. Lee was shocked to see tears forming in her eyes.  
He hated tears. Exasperated he grabbed her arm and led her into the conference room.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" he asked not sure he wanted to here the explanation. Francine had her back to him trying to regain her composure, but she knew she wasn't doing a good job of it. She felt his hand on her shoulder, but couldn't bring herself to turn and face him. She felt like a fool. "Francine..." but before he could finish she forcibly removed his hand from her shoulder.  
  
"I don't need your false concern for my distress, please just leave me alone." She walked over to open the door, but Lee blocked her from doing so. "What do you mean 'false concern'? Francine you know me better than that. We are friends, always have been and always will be." He felt a liitle hurt that she thought of him in that way. "For crying out loud Francine, you were in our wedding, or at least our second wedding, you're Matt's Godmother. What else do we have to do to show you that we care about you?!" She could tell that he wasn't happy to be here discussing this.  
  
"Ah, hell Lee I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong, I'm just feeling a little underappreciated right now. Leatherneck has a way of pushing all the wrong buttons with me, you know that." Lee nodded in agreement. "That may be so, but there has to be more to it. You never get up and leave in the middle of a bull session. Come on, tell me what's bothering you? Please." He looked at her with genuine concern.  
  
She let out a long sigh. "You've got to promise not to tell anyone..." He nodded that he understood. "I'm... pregnant." She looked at him and almost laughed. The look on his face was priceless. All the color drained from his face, and she swore she saw him grab the back of the chair to steady himself. It took a moment for it to sink in. "Does Jonathan know?" was all he could say. "Of course he knows, dummy. He is my husband."  
  
Lee smiled when the realization of what she said finally sunk in. It expained a lot. Her emotional state, the tears. Amanda was a mess when she was pregnant with Matt. He gathered her in his arms. "Congratulations Francine. I'm so happy for you guys. This is really great news." He looked at her and smiled that wonderful boyish smile of his and with renewed energy he led her to the door. "Come on, we now have another reason why the KGB can't win this one."  
  
Before he could open the door she had one more thing she wanted to say. "Thanks Lee, for everything. Now remember don't tell anyone, except Amanda, of course. I know I have to tell Billy." The thought scared her to death. She knew she would be pulled from doing any kind of field work, what little she did that is.   
  
Lee cringed on the thought of what Billy's reaction would be. When they told him about their secret marriage he didn't like the idea of loosing his best team. Thank goodness that the Q-Bureau was reassigned to domestic troubles and he was now the head of his own team and didn't have to do field work anymore, until now. He chuckled, "Good luck with that one."  
  
"Hey we better get back to the bullpen. They might think we are trying to pull a fast one, and I for one want to see Leatherneck squirm when we return. He probably thinks I'm quiting or something along those lines." Lee smiled at her, glad to see the old Francine back. He opened the door to find Amanda and Yuri waiting across the hall for them.  
  
Francine headed back to the bullpen with a spring in her step. Amanda noticed and smiled at Lee. "What was that all about?"  
She motioned toward Francine. "I'll tell you later, tonight." He looked at Yuri. She understood that it must have been personal so she didn't push it.  
  
"So fill me in, what's going on?" Amanda grabbed his hand and led him to the elevator/closet. "Billy is coordinating with the bomb squad. They will notify us when they find something. We are going to go and see someone we haven't seen since Matt was born." Looking at Yuri she smiled. "Seems that someone else we know is a friend of Mr. Harry V. Thorton."  
  
Lee stood there with a shocked expression on his face. "What..." but before he could finish Amanda was pushing him into the elevator.  
  
  
When they arrived at the building where Harry's office was Lee knew what they were there for, but was no closer to the truth about Yuri and Harry's dealings. He figured it had to do with Harry being a triple agent, but Yuri wouldn't tell him anything. He knew he would have to wait for Harry to explain everything.  
  
The three of them got out of the Blazer and simutaneosly looked up at the ledge to see if a potted plant was out on the ledge. Lee quickly glanced at Yuri and couldn't believe what he saw. Yuri was looking for the plant as well. Right then and there he knew he could trust him.  
  
"I wonder if he still has the dancing weasel," Yuri said not to anyone particular.  
  
Amanda laughed. "You know about the dancing weasel?" She couldn't believe it. This was so weird, and from the expression on Lee's face he couldn't believe it either.  
  
Yuri just smiled. He crossed the street and walked towards the building. He turned back to see why they weren't following him.  
"Come on you two, we can't keep him waiting. He's a very busy man."  
  
Lee looked at Amanda and smiled. "This is truly the season for miracles."   
  
"Yea," was all Amanda could say as she held Lee's hand and crossed the street.   
  
  
**********  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. I'm just using them in my story.  
  
TITLE: Peace on Earth Good Will Towards Men... and Women  
  
RATING: PG-13 (Adult situations, Violence)  
  
SUMMERY: An old 'friend' shows up with bad news. PART 4  
  
  
  
Yuri and Harry were standing by the window talking about old times. Lee stood by the window trying to remain calm. He didn't understand why Harry hadn't told him about knowing Yuri.   
  
"Everything alright with my Godson?" Harry's voice broke the strained silence that filled the room. Amanda had just hung up the phone after checking in with her mother. She nodded. She also noticed Lee standing across the room, alone. She knew he was hurting. "He's fine. Mother said she had a hard time getting him to take a nap," talking more for Lee's benifit then Harry's.  
  
Lee walked over to Harry. "Well?" He was a little more agitated about the whole situation at hand. He didn't have the time he wished to be more subtle about it. He knew Harry didn't like it when he lost his cool.  
  
"Well what?" Harry shot back at him. He knew he was mad, but that was no excuse for his impatience.  
  
"Ah, come on Harry, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Lee took a deep breath and then came to the realization that he was about to loose his temper, so he took a step back. "Look I'm sorry. O.K. I just don't have time for all of this. We have two more bombs somewhere out there. So could you please give me the short version on how you know Yuri... please." He really was fed up with the whole situation.  
  
"O.K the short version. It's classified. Next question," Harry said flatly.  
  
Lee couldn't believe the arrogance of the man sometimes. He looked over to Amanda who looked shocked at what he just said.  
  
"O.K, fine, you want it that way, I can handle it." Lee walked over to the window to look outside at nothing in particular. "We need to know if you have broken anymore codes that the Agency isn't aware of. We deciphered the first two, but the third one's code is not in the data bank. Amanda has a copy of the code on a disc... Amanda."  
  
Amanda handed it to Harry who then put it in his computer. "This may take some time. How long before detination?" He looked at Yuri for the answer.  
  
"In about 84 hours." Yuri looked down at the floor. He couldn't look his friend in the eye.   
  
"It's not your fault Yuri. Your fellow KGB agents are only doing what they were told to do... by the 'old order'." Harry shook his head in disbelief. The 'new order' didn't impress either. He didn' like the way they were handling the old agents. Killing them to keep them quiet. The thought thouroghly disgusted him. There was no love lost for the Russians, but Yuri was the best of them all. At least he didn't kill or torture an American Agent just for his amusement.  
  
Lee walked over to where he had placed his coat. "Come on. We need to get out there in the field." He helped Amanda get her coat on. Without saying a thing to Harry he walked out the door. Amanda started to follow when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "If I come up with anything I'll call Dr. Smyth." Amanda just nodded. She felt terrible about the whole situation.  
  
Yuri stayed back waiting for Amanda to leave. "I'll talk to him when I get a chance," he said to Harry was visibly upset about the situation with Lee. "You do that Yuri. Where are you staying?" Yuri put on his coat. "With Lee and Amanda."  
  
"Have them drop you off here tonight. I need to talk to you about something." Yuri nodded and then headed out the door. He knew that something was Scarecrow.  
  
  
  
When they reached the car Amanda noticed Lee was on the phone, talking to Billy. "Any news?" she asked as he hung up the phone. "Yea, they found a black cachet in the Natural History building at the Smithsonian. We're to meet the bomb squad and assist them in thedismantling it," he answered her flatly. He didn't look at Yuri, still fuming about the whole situation that took place in Harry's office.  
  
They all got into the Blazer and drove in silence to the Smithsonian. Amanda knew he was still mad, and she also knew when to back off and give him a little space to think things out. These situations were always hard for him to handle. Give him an enemy with a gun who was out to destroy the USA, he can handle that without a problem. When a friend holds something back, or betrays his trust in him, he doesn't handle that well at all. 'It's going to be a long night,' she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
They arrived to see a very nervous Dave Miller pacing back and forth talking to someone on the phone. The look of relief on his face when he saw them pull up was incouraging.  
  
"What's up Dave?" Lee asked as he helped Amanda out of the Blazer. Yuri followed them over to where the Captain was hanging up the phone.  
  
"Am I glad to see you." He led them over to where the bomb was stashed. "This one is different. The wires don't coincide with the last bomb." Looking down at the exposed wires Lee noticed the difference immediatly. He paled slightly. Amanda took his hand and squeezed it for assurance.  
  
"I see the difference too." Yuri bent down to have a better look. "The red wire is where the blue wire was." Amanda peered over his shoulder. "Does this mean that if you pull the blue wire it is going to blow up?" She looked at Dave, who shrugged his shoulders. "I have know idea. What do you think..." but before he could finish a gunshot rang out. He felt something hot pass through his leg.  
  
Amanda felt someone fall on her and then proceeded to throw her behind a fake rock in the display. Lee whispered in her ear. "Don't move until I give you a signal to do so." She looked up at him with terror filled eyes, a look he hadn't seen since 87', when they left the field. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' She mouthed the words 'I love you.' He gently touched her face and then he disappeared. He crawled over to where Yuri had landed after he hit the deck. "Any idea who is out there?" he asked looking at Yuri. He got no response. "Hey, you O.K?" he asked the Russian agent. After a moment Yuri looked at Lee and nodded yes.  
  
"Iliak Yusolov and Ivan Remko, known to you as the Ripper and the Camillion," he said in a low voice. Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were the KGB's top executionors. "I thought they were killed in 88'" he answered back looking at Amanda and giving her a smile of encouragement. Then a thought occured to him. "How did you know it was them without seeing them?" Yuri closed his eyes knowing Lee wasn't going to like the answer. "Right before my partner died he told me to watch out for them. They were after the code book, as I was. If they got to it before me things would be different right now. I knew if I told you about them, you would've done things differently and I couldn't chance it, so Harry contacted them, somehow, and flushed them out."  
  
Relief flashed on Lee's face, a look that stunned Yuri to no end. 'Know wonder the old man was acting funny earlier, he's in this up to his neck.' Lee thought to himself. He looked over to see a very pale Dave holding his leg and talking to someone on his headset. He gave Lee the 'thumbs up' signaling him that he would be O.K.  
  
Lee's agent mode began to kick in. "We've got to get to that bomb before those to goons shoot at it and evaporate us all. I need you to cover me." Handing Yuri his back-up gun he thought out a way to get them to show themselves. "I'm going to take off my coat and throw it up in the air to see if they will show themselves. If they do... shoot to kill." Yuri swallowed hard. He didn't like to kill anyone, but he knew he had no choice. He gave a go-ahead nod to Lee.  
  
Lee looked over to Amanda, and in a low voice hoping the Russian agents couldn't hear, "Get ready and stay low." She nodded that she understood. Lee took a deep breath and flung his coat out in the open. Just as he had thought his plan worked. Iliak jumped up and started to blast away. Yuri took one shot and killed him instantly. Ivan yelled out something that sounded like a toast. "For mother Russia," the agent yelled before he blew his brains out.   
  
They all just sat there looking at each other. Lee put his finger up to his lips for everyone to be quiet. He slowly worked his way around to where the bodies were. Seeing Ivan or anyone in that state was something he would never get use to. "Damn," was all he could say. He turned his head away and had to fight off the bile that rose up in his throat. It took him a moment to regain his composure. He walked over to where Amanda was and offered her his hand. She smiled in relief and took it gladly. Lee pulled her into his arms and held on to her for all it was worth.  
  
"Lee we really need to take care of this bomb," she said releasing herself from his embrace. Lee looked down at the bomb. He bent over, not releasing her hand and yanked the red wire. The timer shut off. Lee let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Just then Billy and Francine showed up.  
  
"Everything status quo, Scarecrow?" Billy surveyed the room. Lee looked at his boss and just shook his head. "Francine, call the coroners office and ask them to come and get those scum bags out of here." Francine nodded. "I'm on it." Turning to Lee and Amanda, "Why don't you two go on home. You've had enough of this for one day. I'll take Yuri to a safe house tonight..."  
Yuri interrupted him. "Harry's expecting me." "O.K I'll take you to Harry's then," Billy said a little surprised. He looked at Lee, but Lee just shrugged his shoulders and walked away with Amanda.  
  
  
  
  
When they got home Amanda went into the house to check on the boys. Lee went around back to the Carriage house to pick up Matt. Dotty already had him ready for bed, so Lee lifted him up and carried him back to the house. Before they got to the door Matt said something that nearly brought him to his knees. "I wuv you Daddy, bery much." Lee hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too, son, very much," he choked.  
  
Lee put Matt down who went in yelling at the top of his lungs, "I'm home!" He ran into the kitchen laughing and upon seeing his mother he squealed in delight. "Mommy!" He ran into Amanda's open arms. She picked him up and hugged him. "So how was your day?" He leaned back in her arms to get a better look at her face. "I pottied myself'" he said with a smile of accomplishment. She smiled at him. "All by yourself! I'm so proud of you." He smiled at her, the same smile Lee has, dimples and all. He wiggled to get out of her embrace. She quickly removed his coat and hat, then let him down. He ran through the house yelling at his brothers about his accomplishments of the day.  
  
Lee dodged a yelling Matt and walked into the kitchen to find Amanda leaning on the counter staring out into space. "Amanda..."   
She shuddered at the sound of his voice as it brought her back to the present. "Hey, come here," he whispered to her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and allowed herself to melt into his embrace. "Lee, I was so scared... I mean it's been so long since we... she couldn't finish. She buried her face into his chest. "Shhh it's going to be alright." Taking her by the shoulders he looked into her face to make eye contact. He had to distract her thoughts from this afternoon. "Harry's knows alot more than what he is letting on." Amanda perked right up and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Yea, and how do you know that?"  
  
Lee walked over and took a glass out of the cupboard and went to the sink. He filled it up with water and took a drink and then handed the rest to Amanda. "After the first gunshot rang out I met up with Yuri. He told me about the two goons who shot at   
us. Seems they were originally after the code book, but found out that Yuri had it. They came here to protect the bombs at all cost. Harry contacted them some how, to flush them out into the open." He was amazed at the very thought.  
  
Amanda smiled to see that he had forgiven Harry for his harsh words and attitude. "Well we will have to make sure we thank   
him, now won't we." Lee smiled at her. "Yea... tomorrow. I'm hungry, how about some pizza?" Amanda agreed only because she was so mentally drained. "It would be nice if someone else cooked for us tonight." She didn't here Philip enter the kitchen.  
  
"Tough day at work?" he asked innocently enough, but backed down when his mother shot him a look that told him not to push it. He held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, at least let me go and pick up the pizza." Lee smiled at his step-son's recovery. He tossed him the keys to the Blazer and handed him $20. "I want the change back and say hello to Diane." Lee winked at him. Philip rolled his eyes at him and turned to leave the room. Jamie came in, with Matt in tow, wearing a huge smile on his face. "Lee, Diane was last month. It's Cindi, with an i, this month." Philip looked at his brother and shook his head. "Little brothers."  
and left the room. Jamie mockingly returned, "Big brothers."  
  
Amanda and Lee looked at each other and started to laugh. "Cindi, with an i... Lee that is so weird." Amanda couldn't believe how much her oldest son reminded her of Lee. It was uncanny at times. Lee smiled at the memory of it all.  
  
Philip returned in time to hear his mother tell the story about her finding a piece of paper in a pair of Lee's pants. It was an old girlfriend's number, and when he found out that her name was Cindi, with an i, it kind of freaked him out.   
  
They finished the pizza in record time. Jamie volunteered to put Matt down for the night, and Philip said he would load the dishwasher. "You look tired tonight, Mom. Why don't you and Lee get some sleep." Amanda kissed her sons goodnight. Lee winked at them both. "Thanks fellas," he whispered. "I owe you one."  
  
  
  
Lying in bed Amanda snuggled up to Lee. She could still smell a trace of his cologne, even after the shower they shared. Lee stroked her shoulder with his hand. Neither of them said anything. There was nothing to be said. He had called to get an update on the third clue, but they weren't having any luck. All he could think before drifting off was that it couldn't end this way. He wouldn't let it...  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story belong to WB and Shoot the Moon   
Productions. I'm just using them in my story.  
  
TITLE: Peace on Earth Good Will Towards Men... and Women  
  
AUTHOR: bbfan  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMERY: An old 'friend' shows up with bad news PART 5 CONCLUSION  
I want to thank Ceeg for her help. You are a godsend.  
  
  
CHRISTMAS EVE 1990  
  
  
Amanda got into the warm Blazer and waited for Lee to return from the   
Carriage House. He had a look on his face that made her laugh out loud.  
  
"What did he do now?" she couldn't help but ask.  
  
Lee looked at her with a serious, yet muddled look. "Is it my imagination,   
or did our son come home last night saying he had mastered this 'potty'   
issue."  
  
Amanda's eyes got big. "He didn't," she said not wanting to hear the answer   
he was about to give.  
  
"He did. Filled his diaper, but good." He chuckled at the look on Dotty's   
face when the smell hit her.  
  
"Poor Mother," Amanda laughed.  
  
Lee pulled out of the driveway, when the car phone rang. Amanda picked it   
up and started to talk to Billy. "Hello Sir, any news from Harry?" She   
paused, listening intently. Her face grew solemn with the news. She didn't   
have to say anything. Lee knew right away by the look on her face that   
nothing had changed.  
  
Amanda covered his free hand with hers. "We'll find it," she whispered.   
After a brief moment of silence she asked, "Um... Lee, not to change the   
subject or anything, but you never told me what went on in the conference   
room between you and Francine."  
  
Lee looked over at her. "If I remember correctly, last night you snuck into   
the shower and made me forget everything except the beautiful creature in   
front of me."  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes at him. "Lee... "  
  
"O.K, O.K um... let's just say Francine is a little preoccupied at the   
moment... of course nothing that rest and 9 months won't cure." He glanced   
her way and smiled as he watched Amanda's confused expression turn into a   
joyful one when she realized what he was saying. Then she started to laugh   
so hard that Lee thought she might split her gut.  
  
"Just a thought." She tried to compose herself. "Can you picture her   
trying to handle the mess Matt left for my mother this morning." Lee   
laughed right along with her. That thought was incomprehensible.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot to find Yuri and Harry standing there   
waiting on them. The look on their faces told them that what ever news they   
had wasn't good. "What's up?" Lee asked breaking the cold silence. Yuri   
looked at Amanda and gestured for them to walk ahead. She nodded that she   
understood and let him take her arm as they walked ahead of the other two.  
  
"Lee... I want to say I'm sorry about yesterday." Harry looked at his   
friend.  
  
"Harry, I understand now. Yuri filled me in." Lee hesitated and then   
stopped walking and faced his friend. "Look Harry, I understand that there   
is going to be information that you can't share with me..." he looked up at   
the clear sky, "it's just sometimes I wonder... " He couldn't finish, but   
he didn't have too.  
  
"That I don't trust you."  
  
Lee nodded 'yes' and then looked down at the pavement.  
  
"Nothing could be further from the truth. It's not you I don't trust..."   
Harry hesitated, "it's the Russians. Lee, I really know how ruthless they   
can be. They show no mercy." Lee's mouth went dry. "And Yuri..." he   
choked out. "He's different. He's a... double agent. It happened right   
after that incident with you in '84. When I found out he saved your life,   
and everyone else's, I had my team approach him. He accepted the deal,   
knowing he wouldn't be able to go back home if he came to the States. He's   
been working for me since '85."  
  
Lee stood there, shocked that Harry told him that much. "I see. So it was   
you who helped him get the code book out of Russia."  
  
Harry nodded. "Oh, by the way, we deciphered the third clue."  
  
Lee looked at him with astonishment. "Well what does it say?"  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "H is for Harry, someone who must die, O is for   
Obnoxious, I can not tell a lie, M is for Mother, someone who cares, and E   
is for Explosion, something I must share."  
  
Lee thought about the letters. "'Home', what in the hell is that supposed   
to mean... " Then it dawned on him. "It can't be." He looked at Harry.   
"The Russian Embassy? Harry if that is true, how in the hell are we going   
to get in there to defuse the bomb?"  
  
Harry looked at Lee. "Yuri has a plan. You're not going to like it, but I   
don't think we have a choice."  
  
  
  
  
They entered the bullpen to see everyone offering Francine their   
congratulations on her good news. Amanda stood back watching the scene   
carefully. She wanted to see Francine alone. Finally the opportunity came.  
  
"Francine..." Amanda hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you and   
Jonathan, and I want you to know that if you need anything, anything at all   
please don't hesitate to ask."  
  
Francine smiled at her. "Thank you Amanda. That means a lot to me... us I   
mean. You know me, I'll probably hold you to that."  
  
"Congratulations Francine." Harry kissed her on the cheek and then   
whispered in her ear. "This really is the time for miracles."  
  
She laughed at his joke. "Very funny Harry."  
  
Billy came from his office looking a little worse for wear. "I need   
everyone's attention please. As of right now the Christmas Party tonight   
has been canceled." Moans could be heard across the room. Billy held up   
his hand to quiet the crowd. "Dr. Smyth wants everyone involved with this   
case. We... I mean Harry has broken the code of the third clue... Harry."  
  
Harry took the floor and told everyone what the third clue was. The room   
went silent. Each knew that it was almost impossible to get into the   
Russian Embassy. "Yuri has a plan." The whispers of disgust could be   
heard. "I think we should give him a chance, please."  
  
Yuri nodded to his friend. "Thank you Harry. The way I see it... I'm the   
only one that can get into the Embassy." He looked at Lee. By the way he   
stood there looking straight through him he knew this was going to be harder   
than he ever thought. "I... know of a secret passageway that exists on the   
North side of the building. That is the best chance you have on entering."  
  
Lee looked at Yuri. "Wait a minute, you said the best way for US to get into   
the Embassy was this 'secret passageway'. What about you?" He didn't like   
where this was leading. He looked at Harry, pleading for his friend to step   
in and put a stop to this madness.  
  
Amanda was horrified. "Yuri you can't just appear at the front gates of the   
Embassy. You are a wanted man... they'll kill you on sight," she almost   
whispered.  
  
Lee glanced at her and then back at Harry. He started to pace back and   
forth. "I can't believe this is happening."  
  
Just as he said that Dr. Smyth entered the bullpen with a trail of smoke   
from his cigar following him. Without saying a word he went into Billy's   
office. As if on cue Lee followed him in.  
  
"So, Scarecrow, you don't like 'The Red Falcon's' plan. Too bad, because,  
with his help it will be you who will be leading the troops."  
  
Lee stood there, not moving a muscle. "Red Falcon?" Lee ran his fingers   
through his hair. "He has a code name? What else aren't you telling me?"  
  
Dr. Smyth went to the window and peered outside. He gave a nod to who ever   
he was looking for. The door opened and Harry came in, followed by Yuri.  
  
"Scarecrow thinks we are holding something back, gentlemen. I think it is   
time he shared in our little escapades. Fill him in, Harry." Before he   
left the room he winked at Lee. "Good hunting to you, Scarecrow. I know   
you won't let the troops down." He left the room in a rush.  
  
Lee looked at Harry with a confused expression. "Lee, you better sit down."  
  
Lee began to pace again. "Ah, Harry, I don't want to sit down. Just tell   
me what's going on."  
  
Harry looked at him. He reminded him of himself at that age. "OK, Lee,   
have it your way."  
  
Harry went and sat down in Billy's chair. "About three years ago, right   
before Matt was born and you and Amanda were in the process of leaving the   
field, Yuri stumbled on to some news. If we hadn't acted on it, we wouldn't   
be here having this discussion. We would all be dead."  
  
By the look on Lee's face he was no closer to understanding than he was when   
he walked into this room. "What was the 'news'?" he asked, looking at   
Yuri.  
  
"After receiving my medal of honor for 'cleaning' up the Creshenko mess, I   
came across a file that had the exact locations of these 'briefcase bombs'.   
It revealed the exact locations and detonation times of each bomb... here in   
the U.S."  
  
Lee was stunned. "Briefcase bombs? You mean there are more of these   
things," he said in a terror filled voice. "I think I'll take that seat,   
Harry."  
  
Harry smiled tightly. "Actually Lee there is only one left. For the past   
three years Yuri and my team have been skipping across the nation defusing   
the bombs. It had to be done in sequence. Had we defused them out of order   
it would've set the others off."  
  
Harry was glad to see the confused look Lee was wearing disappear.   
Everything was starting to make since to him. Harry hadn't been around to   
see Matt since his christening, He figured it had to do with the Agency.   
Looking at Yuri, he couldn't help but ask, "And where do you fit into all   
of this?"  
  
"When I found the file I had no idea what to do with the information.   
Changes were happening everywhere. I didn't know who to trust. That is   
when Harry's team asked me to come and work for him. I had a lot to think   
about. My family... " he couldn't finish.  
  
Harry walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "What he is trying to   
say is that it was a very difficult decision to make, but knowing what he   
did he figured he had no choice. His family would be dead either way. So   
he decided to come to America and help locate the bombs."  
  
Lee looked at Yuri not knowing what to say. He walked over to his friend.   
"Yuri I'm so sorry... I didn't even know you had a family," he said softly.  
  
Yuri looked up with such sadness in his eyes, that it hurt Lee to look at   
him. "I HAD three sons and two beautiful daughters. My wife and I had just   
celebrated our 25th anniversary..."  
  
Lee looked at Harry. "We can' t let him do this... I mean I don't care what   
Dr. Smyth or anyone else says. WE can't let him do this." He went over to   
the door and paused, "I'll be back." He walked out into the bullpen and   
spotted Amanda right away. He walked over and took her by the hand and led   
her out into the walkway.  
  
"Whoa! Lee, that was..." but before she could say anything else he nearly   
shoved her into the conference room. He shut and locked the door behind   
them, something he hardly ever did except when he wanted to be alone with   
her. He grabbed her in his embrace, but she knew right away there was   
something wrong. She pulled away slightly and what she saw frightened her.   
He had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Lee, what's wrong?" She couldn't bear to see him like this. He let her go   
and faced her.  
  
"Everything," he whispered. He knew he didn't have time to tell her   
everything, so he hoped she would pick up on things as they went. Looking   
at his watch he said, "We have about 4 hours to figure a way to get Yuri   
into the Russian Embassy."  
  
Amanda understood, but he was holding something back. "I know that Lee.   
You don't think for a minute that I thought you were in there under   
hypnosis, telling Yuri all of our secrets."  
  
Lee looked at her in amazement. "That's it!" He jumped up and hugged her.   
"I don't know how you do it Amanda, I'm just glad that you do." Amanda   
looked at him as if he was going crazy. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and   
led her back to the bullpen. They entered Billy's office to see Harry and   
Yuri going over the blueprints of the Russian Embassy.  
  
"Amanda just figured out how we can get Yuri into the Embassy without   
getting him killed. Go ahead Amanda tell them."  
  
Amanda looked at Lee. "What are you talking about..."  
  
Lee looked exasperated. "Yuri, do you remember when you put Amanda under   
hypnosis during the Creshenko mission?" Yuri nodded yes, but had a confused   
look on his face. Lee couldn't believe he didn't understand. "Don't you   
get it? Hypnosis Yuri. We can disguise you as a tourist, looking for   
information to take back to your children, so they can do a report on   
Russia. Heaven knows Amanda has done it a hundred times for Philip and   
Jamie. You can hypnotize the officer out front, and then signal us and   
we'll follow you in."  
  
Harry was very proud of them both. "You know Lee you just might have   
something there. I'll go and fill in our 'great leader.' Get someone to   
fix up our 'tourist' here, and Amanda you go with Yuri in case he needs you   
to take down some notes."  
  
Lee smiled. "I know just the right someone who can make you look like a   
woman if you wanted!" He picked up the phone. "Leatherneck, um... Amanda   
is going to be bringing someone up to you. She'll fill you in on what we   
need, but you'll have to hurry." Looking at his watch, "You've got exactly   
31/2 hours to work your magic... thanks, Leatherneck."  
  
The three of them left for their destinations. Lee stood in the doorway and   
yelled across the bullpen. "Billy, Francine, I need to see you, now."  
  
Billy gave him a this-is-MY-office look. "I didn't think you'd ever get   
done with my office. So what's up?" It didn't happen very often, Lee   
knowing more than he.  
  
Lee smiled in spite of himself. "Let's just say I married the smartest   
woman on the earth." He chuckled and then filled them in on the new plans.  
  
  
  
  
They all huddled together outside the North Wall of the Russian Embassy. It   
wasn't too cold, but it was cold enough. Amanda couldn't take her eyes off   
Yuri. Leatherneck had really out done himself this time. There was no way   
the Embassy guard would recognize him.  
  
Yuri caught Amanda looking at him, again. "How is it you say... take a   
picture it will last longer?" he said in a hushed voice. Amanda strained to   
keep from laughing.  
  
Lee looked at them both and smiled. Looking at his watch he noticed there   
were at -24 hours and counting. He motioned for everyone to set their   
watches. "We move in 2 minutes. Everyone stay low. Beaman will lead Tack   
Team 1 and I'll have Tack Team 2. As soon as Red Falcon has the chicken in   
the coop, Chevez and Arden will give us 'thumbs up'. From there we'll   
proceed to Target Point 1." Looking around he noticed a lot of new faces,   
recruits that his team passed through at one point or another. "Anyone else   
have anything to add?"  
  
Amanda cleared her throat, "Yes, first I'd like to say that we appreciate   
the sacrifice you've made tonight. Being Christmas Eve and all, I know you   
would rather be home, with your families." Looking at Lee she smiled   
slightly and with out breaking eye contact she added softly, "What I'm   
trying to say is that I want to wish all of you a very Merry Christmas   
and... Peace on Earth Goodwill Towards Men... and Women." Lee smiled as the   
words she spoke brought back fond memories of their first Christmas Eve   
together.  
  
Beaman pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Thanks Amanda. It's nice to   
have you two back in the field."  
  
Lee scowled at him. "Yeah, well don't get used to it." Looking at Red   
Falcon he smiled. "Let's just say that a 'bird' flew in from the east and   
landed on my 'roof'." Everyone chuckled quietly as they got into position.  
  
Yuri went up to the front door and tried to open it, but it was locked.   
'Christmas Eve' he thought to himself. He knocked loudly on the window. He   
could see movement and after a moment the guard unlocked the door.  
  
"Sorry, sir but we are closed." He began to close the door, but Yuri   
stopped it with his hand.  
  
"Please, Mr. I need to talk to you. How would you like to make a small   
Christmas... grand?"  
  
Amanda looked at Lee with a surprised expression. She couldn't believe her   
ears. Yuri was talking without his thick Russian accent. Lee put his   
finger up to his lips. She nodded that she understood.  
  
The guard looked at him with contempt. 'Americans' he thought disgustedly to   
himself. Letting Yuri in he turned and growled at him, "What do you want?"  
  
Yuri looked around to see if he could see anyone else. There was no one   
else in sight. He followed the guard over to the visitor stand. "Thank you   
for letting me in. I know it is late and you must be... 'getting very   
tired.' I can see that... 'your limbs are getting very heavy.' So I won't   
hold... 'your head up any longer'..." and with the last of the hypnotic talk   
the guard's head hit the desk with a very loud bang. 'Happens every time,'   
Yuri thought to himself, pleased that everything was going as planned.  
  
He gave the 'all-clear' signal, which was passed on to Beaman and Lee. Lee   
motioned for Beaman to lead his team in. His team followed a few moments   
later. Lee spotted Yuri and motioned for him to move ahead. They crawled   
through the main floor, past the Field Commando's office. As they passed   
Amanda heard what sounded like Christmas music and people's muddled voices.   
'Christmas Party... and too much vodka' she thought to herself hoping that   
everyone was there... and not out here... with them.  
  
Lee couldn't believe their incredible luck. He smiled at her and then led   
the way towards their target. Reaching Target Point 1 was a breeze. Yuri   
found the briefcase and opened it up. Going through the steps of defusing   
the bomb, he noticed, again, that the wires entered the bomb differently.   
The white wire entered where the blue wire and the red wire had entered.  
  
Looking at Lee, he leaned and whispered in his ear. "I think our bomb maker   
is trying to make a statement hear. First it was the blue wire, and then it   
was the red wire, how much do you want to bet it is the white wire?"  
  
Lee whispered back. "I don't bet unless it is a sure thing..." Looking at   
the bomb and taking Amanda's hand in his he added, "Pull the white wire."  
  
Yuri looked around at all the young faces that stared back at him. 'So   
young...' he thought to himself. "Here goes..." he whispered. He gave the   
white wire a tug. The timer stopped at 23:48. He heard sighs from all   
around him. Lee squeezed Amanda's hand and smiled that brilliant smile of   
his.  
  
Beaman crawled over to Lee and Amanda. "Let's get out of here before the   
goons sober up."  
  
Lee looked at Beaman with mock surprise. "I couldn't have said it better   
myself," he whispered. Holding up his closed fist, Beaman led his team out   
into the hallway. Lee followed with Yuri in tow.  
  
As they passed the Field Commando's Office, Yuri hesitated. They were   
singing, or slurring, an old Russian holiday song. He shook his head and   
whispered ever so softly, "fools."  
  
Once outside Amanda caught up with Yuri. "So tell me, how did you... sound   
so American?"  
  
Yuri smiled, remembering all the practice sessions with Harry, and said, "I   
had a good teacher. Harry and I practiced for years. He wouldn't allow me   
to... talk like me when I was around him."  
  
Amanda smiled at him and linked her arm with his. " Well it worked," she   
said and then added under her breath, "Thank God."  
  
  
  
  
After they briefed Billy and thanked everyone for their assistance with the   
'Red Falcon Files', Lee and Amanda arrived at home to find everyone waiting   
for them with great anticipation. Matt being only 21/2 didn't understand,   
but seeing everyone so happy and joyful at the arrival, he too started to   
run around with such energy that Amanda just sat down on the couch and   
watched him. Lee followed her lead. Dotty brought them in each a plate of   
hot food.  
  
"Thank you mother, it looks very good." Amanda smiled at her mother.  
  
"You know, I have this weird feeling of Deja Vu," she said as she walked   
back into the kitchen.  
  
Lee couldn't help himself, "You're right Dotty, we've done this before."   
Amanda looked at her husband with a confused expression. "Don't you   
remember?" acting hurt that she didn't remember the first Christmas Eve he   
spent with the family. Amanda chuckled low. Linking her arm into his, she   
looked at him with a radiant smile.  
  
"Of course I remember. You were scared to come in." She could tell by the   
look on his face, she had started something fun.  
  
"I wasn't scared Amanda..."  
  
"Yes, you were," she coaxed him on.  
  
"No, I wasn't..." He glanced at her, surprised that she was arguing with   
him. "I was... unsure about how your family would react to..."  
  
Dotty, Kurt and the boys stood in the background. Philip smiled a gracious   
smile. " They're back."  
  
Jamie added holding Matt, "You've got that right." They just stood there   
watching the scene unfold before them.  
  
Lee leaned in and kissed Amanda soundly on the lips. Both had forgotten   
where they were. It was as if they were all alone. Out of the corner of   
her eye, Amanda could see her family staring at them from the kitchen. A   
smile played on her lips. Lee noticed the situation and as if on cue he   
deepened the kiss. Dotty's eyes grew large and looked at Kurt who stood   
there with his mouth opened in astonishment. He glanced at Dotty, who was   
already herding the boys out of line of sight.  
  
"Works every time." Amanda said breathlessly.  
  
Lee looked at his wife. "Merry Christmas, Amanda," he said huskily.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Lee."  
  
The End.  
  
  



End file.
